I'm Home Honey!
by kanon1010
Summary: hum...sasuke bingung mau kasih kado apa buat sang uke tercinta, sedangkan mereka berdua sedang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. apa hadiah itu saja ya... special for Naruto birthday.. mengandung shounen-ai semi canon.


**-I'm Home honey...-**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : kanon1010

Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto

Genre : Romace, Humor

Rate : T

**Warning : BL yaitu mengandung shounen-ai, typo(s), miss typo, semi canon, dengan kadar OOC yg lumyan terlihat ,dan lain sebagainya yang akan kalian temukan selama membaca**

Have a nice read~...

Dozoo...

_._

_._

Jauh di dalam tengah hutan rimbun di daerah Ottogakure, terlihat sebuah lubang yang cukup besar berada di dasar tanah.

Lubang atau yang sebenarnya markas Orochimaru itu, dibuat agar tidak dicurigai orang-orang. Di dalamnya terlihat Orochimaru sedang merengut bosan di atas tempat tidurnya. Sejak tadi subuh Kabuto kesayangannya pergi menemui akatsuki untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai _Sanbi_.

Karena bosan tidak ada mainan, ia menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Dengan berjalan perlahan ia mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke di kamarnya.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang duduk bersila di atas ranjang. Dengan posisi duduk tegak dan matanya terpejam seperti sedang bersemedi sekaligus berkonsentrasi keras, ia mulai mendekati Sasuke.

_"_Sasuke-chaann~... Main sama kakak Oro yuuk." Terlihat sosok Orochimaru yang sudah duduk manja di samping Sasuke sambil menmainkan lidah panjangnya.

"..."

"Sasuu~chaan...kok diem aja sih." Satu kedutan siku-siku mulai terbentuk di urat kepala Sasuke. Siapa yang tak marah ketika ia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh memikirkan sesuatu , tangan genit si banci Oro itu mulai menggerayangi dada mulusnya.

"Ih, Sasu-chan lagi konsentrasi apaan sih kok kakak di cuekin." Nada bicara sok imut yang menjijikan dari Orochimaru membuat Sasuke sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya.

"Sasuuu..~" tiga kedutan sudah muncul

"Sasu-chaaan~ kaka Oro kesepian, kita lakukan "ini" "itu" yukk."

"..."

"Sas-" empat kedutan kemarahan itu sudah mencapai batasnya dengan segera ia menyingkirkan lidah Orochimaru yang tengah bermain di wajahnya dan ...

"CHIDORIIIIII!" Dengan kekuatan penuh Sasuke menghajar Orochimaru, mata sharingannya aktif sehingga tiga titik koma berputar di kedua matanya.

Setelah terlempar jauh entah kemana, Sasuke kembali ke kegiatannya tadi. Sebenarnya apa sih yg dipikirkan Sasuke?...

.

.

**Flashback sehari sebelumnya**

Sasuke yang baru kembali dari latihannya bersama Orochimaru, segera merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Samar-samar ia mendengar Kabuto sedang mengeluh.

"Ah, tak terasa sudah tanggal segini, saatnya untuk pindah markas lagi."

"Ada apa Kabuto?" Suara Orochimaru terdengar juga oleh pendengaran Sasuke.

"Tuan Orochimaru, sepertinya kita harus pindah tempat lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa musuh sudah menemukan kita?"

"Begitulah, para shinobi Konoha telah mencium markas kita dan sepertinya mereka ada misi di sekitar sini."

_'Konoha? Apa ada Naruto? Betapa aku amat rindu padanya. Hubungan LDR (long distance relationship) ini sungguh menyiksaku.' _Batin Sasuke setelah mendengar kabar mengenai Konoha.

Ia dan Naruto sebenarnya sudah memiliki hubungan Khusus. Semuanya terjadi saat pertama kali mereka bertemu lagi setelah sekian tahun. Dan terjadi begitu saja Sasuke mengklaim sang ninja nomer satu itu sebagai kekasihnya dan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Hanya dengan surat mereka saling berkomunikasi.

Lamunanya buyar ketika Kabuto mengatakan, "Sekarang sudah tanggal 9 oktober, sebentar lagi penelitianku akan selesai-..." Perkataan Kabuto lainnya sudah tak di dengar oleh Sasuke. Matanya langsung membuka lebar dan ia langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

_'Sekarang 9 oktober, berarti besok... Ulang tahun dia.'_

**Flashback End**

.

Dan sekarang yang di lakukan Sasuke daritadi adalah berpikir keras mau memberikan kado apa untuk sang uke tercinta.

Pikiran pertamanya Ramen. Ah.. Sudah pasti Naruto akan mendapatkan itu dari Teuchi, dia kan pelanggan tetap.

Kalau Sasuke ngasih peralatan senjata, sepertinya tidak mungkin pasti Iruka dan Kakasih akan memberikannya.

Kalau Bunga, yang ada Sasuke akan dilempar pake panci-pancian karena ia dianggap seperti cewe.

Sasuke mulai kehabisan akal mau memberi hadiah apa untuk kekasihnya, hingga otak jeniusnya mendaptkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

Segera ia bersiap untuk menemui uke tercintanya.

.

.

**Konoha, pukul 21:00.**

Naruto, ninja berambut kuning cerah dengan tiga goresan di kedua pipinya yang membuat wajah ninja itu tampak sangat manis dan menawan. Ia tampak kerepotan membawa tumpukan Kado yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya dan para sensei. Tak hanya mereka orang Konoha yang memberi kado tetapi Gaara, nona Mei Terumi dan Killer bee juga turut memberikan hadiah untuk Naruto, bahkan diam-diam Itachi memberikannya hadiah juga lho, yaitu satu set krim anti kriput.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat harinya kurang bahagia sepenuhnya, yaitu tak ada ucapan dari kekasih jauhnya. Uchiha Sasuke dan Naruto mencoba memaklumi kalau kekasihnya itu lupa karena sepertinya itu tak penting untuk diingatnya.

.

.

**TEK...**suara lampu dinyalakan. Suasana kamar yang tadinya gelap langsung terang. Naruto meletakan semua hadiah-hadiahnya di ruang tengah dan setelah itu para bushin yang dibuatnya untuk membantu, menghilang semua.

Tubuh Naruto terasa amat sangat lelah. Ucapan yang tiada henti dan pesta perayaan untuknya memaksa tubuhnya ynag masih lelah akibat sehabis melaksanakan misi semakin lelah.

Begitu ia mencoba menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang, ada sesuatu yang tak beres di ranjang kecilnya itu.

"Aduhhh.. Ini apaan sih! Sakit bgt," keluh Naruto sambil mengusap pinggungnya yang seperti terbentur sesuatu. Begitu ia membuka selimutnya terlihatlah...

"Sasuke?" Naruto mengucek kedua matanya memastika apa yang dilihatnya buka ilusi.

"Hn."

"Temee! Ini kamu? Bohong ah!" Teriak Naruto masih setengah percaya.

"Berisik dobe." Sasuke langsung bangun dari tempat tidur Naruto dan mengecup bibir mungil milik kekasihnya itu.

"Nghh...te-teme.. Sudahh~ ngh.." Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke dan berhentilah kegiatan mereka itu.

"**Selamat ulang tahun dobeku, sayang,**" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap kedua pipi Naruto. "Maaf aku terlambat mengucapkannya, karena aku bingung mau memberimu hadiah apa."

Naruto tersenyum manis mendengar penjelasan polos kekasihnya itu, padahal baginya cukup dengan kehadiran Sasuke itu sudah menjadi sebuah kado terbaik untuknya.

"Tak apa teme, kamu disini aku sudah seneng banget. Umm ano~ sebenarnya kamu pake baju apa sih teme? Kamu lagi cosplay ya?" Naruto memandang Sasuke aneh, sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan sejak tadi tetapi bibir mesum si Uchiha itu lebih dulu mengunci mulutnya.

Jelas saja Naruto merasa Sasuke aneh. Ia memakai bajunya yang biasa, dada mulusnya masih terekspose sempurna tapi... Di kepala dan lehernya terikat pita manis berwarna orange. Membuatnya terlihat errrr- seperti kado berjalan.

"Ini kado untukmu."

"Hah?"

"Aku adalah kado untukmu dobe, kau bebas atas diriku malam ini."

"HEEHHH! Jadi bebas ngapain aja nih?" Sebuah seringai rubah terpancar di wajahnya.

"Hn."

"Asssiikkk aku jadi seme malam ini! Nah Sasu-chan kita mulai yaa..."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan dan desahan dari aparterment Naruto hingga membuat tetangga sebelahnya menahan mimisan semalaman.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya terlihat Sasuke sudah duduk manis di depan tv. Sambil menyeruput kopinya ia menunggu Naruto bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Gah! Teme... Kan aku jadi seme semalam kenapa malah aku yang diserang." Naruto berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut menuju Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke melihat Naruto sekilas dan menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa disuruh Naruto sudah duduk manis di samping Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut.

"Lihat! Apa yang kau perbuat semalam. Hari ini aku jadi tak bisa memberikan laporan ke nenek Tsunade."

"Nanti aku yang berikan padanya."

"Heh? Maksudmu?"

Sasuke memberikan kotak kecil pada Naruto. Begitu dibuka isinya sebuah cincin bermata batu saphire dan langsung disematkan di jari manis Naruto.

"Ini?" Naruto masih tak percaya menatap apa yang berada di jarinya.

"Menikahlah denganku Naruto, apa kau mau?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan serius..

"A-aku mau teme. Tapi nanti kamu akan pergi lagi, entah apa aku siap atau tidak." Suasana menjadi sendu ketika Naruto mengatakan itu. Ia tak yakin akan siap hidup tanpa Sasuke walaupun ikatan pernikahan telah mereka lakukan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku selalu disini bersama mu."

"Ka-kau pulang?"

"Hn."

"Hiks..hiks.. _Okaeri _ Sasuke." Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan masih mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya.

"Hn, _Tadaima. I'm home Naruto."..._

_._

_._

_._

_**OWARI!**_

_**.**_

Hwaahhh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARU-CHAN... Semoga dobenya berkurang dikit... Dan semoga selalu awet sama sasuke... Dan semoga om masashi membuat sasuke pulang ke pangkuan Naruto +eh+ ahhahaha XDDD

Kanon kira gak bisa bikin fic untuk Naru, ternyata bisa pas bgt si shiro udh sembuh...ow ya klnjutan fic kanon yang lain segera menyusul ^^...

Saa, minna~ ditunggu saran, kritik, masukan, sanggahan, dan lainnya di kotak REVIEW ya! Jaa~ n_n


End file.
